


Цикл «Per aspera ad astra»

by harigane



Series: [per aspera ad astra] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Slice of shinobi life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник рассказов о жизненном пути Гаары,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Благословение

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала я думала написать макси о том, как Гаара стал Казекаге, но потом осознала, что меня пугает глобальность этой идеи и масштабы работы, которую надо провернуть, поэтому решила пойти другим путем и превратила "макси" в цикл фанфиков. Таким образом я развязала себе руки, предоставив себе возможность обращаться к любым моментам из жизни Гаары и его окружения, не предаваясь мучительным размышлениям о последовательности и значимости описываемых событий.

В воздухе висел запах крови, лекарств и приближающейся смерти. Женщина, лежащая на кровати, доживала свои последние минуты. По ее просьбе врачи прекратили попытки спасти ее и оставили наедине с новорожденным.  
Она что-то лихорадочно шептала своему крохотному сыну, лежащему рядом с ней, глядя на него с бесконечным обожанием и заботой и едва касаясь кончиками пальцев до печати на его животе. Казалось, с каждым произнесенным словом она становилась все бледнее, а черты ее лица все больше заострялись, превращая ее некогда приятно округлое лицо в обтянутый кожей череп, но ее это не волновало. Для нее было куда важнее закончить начатое дело - успеть договорить и не отнять все сильнее дрожащие пальцы от тельца ребенка до самого конца.  
С трудом вытолкнув изо рта последнее слово, женщина бессильно откинулась на подушку и затихла. Воздух вокруг нее неожиданно загудел от стремительно концентрирующейся энергии, а потом ударил голубоватым разрядом в младенца. Тот захныкал, и его плач как-то особенно жалобно зазвучал в тишине, которая воцарилась в палате.  
Через мгновение помещение стало стремительно заполняться песчинками, беспорядочно мечущимися в воздухе. Они залетали сквозь тонкие нити щелей от окон, собирались по одной с пола, выбирались из шкафа, падали вниз из вентиляционного отверстия и пробирались под дверью из коридора. Они казались живыми и обладающими каким-то подобием разума, потому как, едва попав в комнату, они начинали кружить над новорожденным, едва поглаживая его по медно-рыжим волосенкам.  
Внезапно дверь в палату распахнулась, и внутрь вбежал мужчина, который заметил странности, творящиеся с песком. Увиденное зрелище, заставило его замереть в двух шагах от кровати.  
На ней лежала его жена с застывшей на губах последней улыбкой, а рядом ворочался и плакал младенец, над которым обеспокоенно вихрился песок.


	2. Второе сердце

Возле Гаары, сколько он себя помнил, всегда был песок. Везде. Вокруг, на нем и даже в нем. Это казалось таким же естественным и правильным, как наличие рук и ног. Песок пересыпался, извивался, танцевал, обрушивался вниз, принимал различные формы, прилипал к коже, скрипел на зубах и постоянно почти беззвучно шелестел. Порой Гаара думал, что он сам весь состоит из песка, и может рассыпаться в любую секунду, но этого не случалось. Еще он знал, что внутри у него два сердца. Одно в груди, а другое в центре тела. То, второе, билось особенно сильно по полнолуниям. Стучало так, что глаза застилала кровавая пелена, и хотелось убивать, крушить и слышать хруст чужих ломающихся костей. Только ему сказали, что убивать жителей деревни нехорошо, вот врагов - пожалуйста, но враги ему почему-то в это время не попадались. Приходилось терпеть, как бы сильно жажда крови не захватывала его. Это называлось "контроль над Шукаку" - тем песком-сердцем, чей шелест-перестук постоянно преследовал его по ночам, временами напоминая невнятное нашептывание и хихиканье и мешая нормально спать.


	3. Пробуждение

Гаара не знает, что такое боль, потому что песок всегда его защищает. Для него это что-то такое абстрактное и непонятное. "То-что-нехорошо" - по мнению взрослых, и "то-что-хочется-причинять другим" - по мнению второго сердца.  
Ему не раз говорили, что с людьми нельзя обращаться так же, как он порой поступает с игрушками, но однажды он поддается жажде внутри, не выдержав назойливого бормотания, забившего уши, и случайно "ломает" одного из жителей деревни также как когда-то куклу из детской. В отличие от игрушки человек громко и долго кричит. Гаара пугается от неожиданности и сжимается в комочек, по привычке закрывшись песком и для пущей надежности зажмурив глаза и зажав уши руками. Сердца наперебой колотятся как ненормальные, так что его трясет, а в песке отчетливо слышен тепловато-металлический запах крови, казалось, пропитавший его всего насквозь. Внутри будто разворачивается клубок чего-то мохнатого и противно визжит, вторя воплю "сломанного" человека, который до сих пор стоит у Гаары в ушах, несмотря на то, что снаружи уже все давно стихло. Гаара чувствует, что сделал что-то ужасно неправильное, но с другой стороны он дрожит от дикого острого восторга. От этой противоречивости его буквально выворачивает наизнанку, и он запутывается сам в себе. Песчаная мохнатость образовавшаяся вокруг второго сердца, наконец, прекращает визжать и что-то довольно бормочет. Сознание затуманивается, и Гаара немного успокаивается. Теперь ему скорее весело, чем страшно. Да, он сделал что-то не так, но это ведь так приятно... Он опускает руки и упирается ими в землю, слепо вглядываясь в темноту песчаной сферы. Его ноздри трепещут, втягивая в себя едкий солоноватый запах. Он упивается им, и мохнатый внутри хохочет.


	4. Вылазка

\- Отстань! Я хочу с ним поиграть... - короткая пауза. - А мне интересно!  
С трудом открыть глаза и увидеть ребенка в походной одежде, сидящего возле него на песке.  
С кем он говорил?  
\- Воды... - пересохшие губы едва двигаются.  
Ребенок мотает головой и ехидно по-звериному скалится, приподымая верхнюю губу.  
\- Ты жесток, - тихо.  
\- Ты все равно умрешь, а мне еще возвращаться, - он смотрит внимательно, забавляясь.  
\- Я для тебя игрушка? - уныло, - что за дети пошли?..  
\- Я один такой, так что тебе не повезло, - взгляд ребенка становится жестким и острым.  
Таким при желании можно проткнуть насквозь, как ножом.  
Промолчать, зажмурившись на миг, и жадно втянуть носом и ртом свежее дуновение ночного ветра.  
Рядом шелестит песок, а потом на грудь вползает песчаная змейка и начинает мерно качаться перед лицом, будто гипнотизируя.  
\- Твоя работа?  
\- Моя, - легко соглашается маленький шиноби и, шевельнув рукой, заставляет змейку превратиться в маленький песчаный вихрь. - Хочешь умереть быстро?  
\- Хочу, - нарочито равнодушно, - но ты ведь так легко от меня не отстанешь, поганец мелкий.  
Ребенок фыркает, и вихрь развеивается по песчинкам, танцующим в воздухе и безжалостно царапающим носоглотку при вдохах. Рефлекторный спазм и кашель.  
\- Прекрати!.. - отчаянный хрип.  
\- Ты откуда вообще? - жестокое дитя мастерски игнорирует умоляющую рожу и корчащееся тело перед собой, задавая вопросы с флегматичностью экзекутора на пытках.  
\- Не..в..о, - с трудом выдавить из себя.  
Ребенок секунду смотрит, а потом опять мотает головой.  
\- Нет, не дам воды. Ты еще можешь говорить, не притворяйся.  
\- Умник. - по горлу как наждаком прошлись, и голос скрежещет. - Я уже покойник. Зачем спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто интересно.  
И в глазах такая скука, как у старика, прожившего уже не одну сотню лет. Что за дьявол...  
Песчаный шайтан, вестимо.  
\- Кто ты?..  
\- Сабаку но Гаара.  
Ну, точно он.  
\- Как мне повезло... - тихий смех остатками воздуха.  
А потом снова кашель и конвульсии от проклятого яда, медленно, но верно, плавящего вены. Долго и мучительно. Поскорей бы сдохнуть. Теперь - с чувством выполненного долга.  
\- Повезло? - Гаара хмыкает, - ты один из немногих, кому удалось сбежать от пограничников и дойти аж досюда. Только один из них все равно достал тебя, так что это было бессмысленно с самого начала. Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Посмотреть на тебя, мальчик. Посмотреть и умереть.  
\- Ты что, бредить начал?  
Лицо Гаары расплывается, а потом истончается и дрожит, как марево в полдень над пустыней. Интересно, если махнуть рукой, то оно исчезнет?  
На щеки, нос и глаза с размаху падает водяная плеть и разрубает их на части. Боли нет, только радость, что жестокий ребенок все-таки дал ему воды. Хотя бы так. Просочившись сквозь раны, вода пополам с кровью булькает в горле.  
Рефлекторно глотнуть, чуть не захлебнуться и очнуться.  
\- А я думал, ты уже умер, - с сожалением говорит Гаара.  
Так это был бред. Или нет?  
Лицо какое-то подозрительно мокрое. Но глаза не видят, а тело как задеревенело, пропитавшись ядом до костей. Уже и не пошевелиться.  
\- Я очень живучий...был.  
\- Я вижу.  
\- А я - уже нет.  
\- Значит, умрешь через пару минут.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- Просто так.  
\- Ты странный, - почти обвиняюще.  
\- Ты тоже. Но это хорошо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Далеко пойдешь. Удачи тебе. В дороге.  
Говорить получается уже только короткими рублеными фразами, потому что дыхания начинает катастрофически не хватать.  
\- В какой дороге?  
Молчание.  
\- Эй!  
"Он, наконец, подох," - с восторгом сообщает Шукаку и начинает визгливо хохотать.  
Гаара криво улыбается, захваченный эмоциями хвостатого, затем встает и идет прочь, не оглядываясь, оставив за спиной человека, который называл себя Покойником, и пустую бутылку.  
  
Ему уже давно пора было возвращаться, но этот живой мертвец чем-то заинтересовал его, и он остался наблюдать за ним до конца.  
Ему не было жаль потраченного времени и воды.  
Ему понравилась эта вылазка.


	5. Весна

Порой Гаара замечал, что на улице дует какой-то особенный ветер. Из-за этого Шукаку возбужденно шевелился и топорщил хвост, что-то нетерпеливо бурча себе под нос. В такие дни перепады его настроения были еще более непредсказуемыми, чем по полнолуниям.  
В это время особенно сильно хотелось крови. Гаара остро чуял ее запах везде. Она будто кипела вокруг, бурлила энергией жизни, и от этого ощущения во рту оставался солоновато-сладкий привкус.  
Еще из-за этого ветра хотелось куда-то бежать, кричать во все горло, рвать на части первых попавшихся под руку и танцевать на их останках, бездумно уставившись в небо.  
Шукаку вдруг дернулся и заверещал, а потом расхохотался глубоким басом. У Гаары аж дрожь по позвоночнику прошла, и он улыбнулся как от щекотки.  
\- Весна снова пришла, мой мальчик, - пробормотал Шукаку невесть зачем облизываясь.  
Гаара резко распахнул окно, воспользовавшись песком, и в комнату тут же ворвался ветер, неся с собой свежесть и призрачное ощущение перемен.  
Шукаку заулюлюкал, и Гаара, поддавшись порыву, поддержал его, вторя странными возгласами, мечась по комнате и пытаясь вцепиться в ветер зубами.  
В груди что-то трепетало, отчего казалось, что он может вот-вот взлететь к потолку как воздушный шарик, а сердца бились как сумасшедшие, заставляя его задыхаться от непонятного восторга.  
Ветер, похоже, не понимал, что за ним охотятся, и беспечно играл с какими-то бумагами и свитками, выглядывающими из шкафа.  
Запыхавшись, Гаара ненадолго остановился. Погоня за неуловимкой доставляла ему огромное удовольствие. Захотелось даже продолжить играть с ветром на улице.  
При мысли об этом внутри отчетливо кольнуло. Шукаку тут был не причем. Его собственное сердце начало странно сжиматься. Что же это такое?  
Гаара не знал этого чувства. А он не любил чего-то не знать и поэтому всегда старался найти ответы на свои вопросы самостоятельно, если рядом не было никого, кто мог бы объяснить ему то, что его заинтересовало. Сейчас он был дома один, а значит стоило что-то предпринять самому, чтобы понять в чем дело.  
Гаара задумчиво хмыкнул и неосознанным движением потер грудную клетку напротив сердца, а потом впустую клацнул зубами на ветер, снова пронесшийся по комнате.  
Решено: он идет гулять. Может быть, ответ найдется где-нибудь по дороге.


	6. Обман

В груди будто образовалась дыра, и оттуда начало что-то вытекать, холодное и горькое, словно слезы. Горло сдавило, и ему стало трудно дышать. Это было невыносимо... но он почему-то оставался жив.  
"Мама вас не любила!" - эхом билось в мозгу, а потом этот безнадежный звук взрыва...  
Он завыл, размазывая слезы по щекам и мотая головой, пытаясь прогнать бесконечно прокручивающийся в памяти момент. Лоб тупо саднил, после того, как он нарисовал на нем песком иероглиф "любовь", но от боли в груди это новое ощущение совсем не отвлекало.  
Он был так захвачен своей агонией, что не сразу услышал, как кто-то зовет его по имени.  
\- Гаара! - вдруг очень четко раздалось у него над ухом.  
Он поднял голову... и вдруг увидел маму, которую всегда так отчаянно мечтал встретить.  
\- Гаара, - повторила она, и ее голос звучал как-то странно, - все хорошо, я с тобой.  
Она протянула руки и обняла его. Он, обомлев, не шелохнулся, застыл как истукан.  
Что это? Почему? У него галлюцинации?..  
\- Мама?.. - неверяще выдавил он.  
\- Да, это я, - зашептала она ему на ухо. Ее дыхание было очень горячим и вязким, - ты растешь таким, как я хотела. Ты поможешь мне отомстить?.. Убивай еще. Чем больше смертей, тем лучше. Я хочу их крови. Они же так жестоко обошлись со мной, Гаара!  
\- Я... я помогу, - с трудом выговаривает он.  
В голове у него совершеннейшая путаница. Почему мама тут и говорит с ним? Почему вокруг так темно? Он заснул или сошел с ума от боли?..  
\- Ты такой замечательный мальчик, - выдыхает мама и улыбается ему в шею.  
Хищно, по-звериному, и эта улыбка будто впитывается в его кожу, а потом появляется на губах.  
И боль в груди утихает, уступая место отчаянной жажде.  
Жажде крови, не важно чьей.


	7. К слову о пятом Казекаге...

\- Тебе не кажется, что Гаара стал чаще хмуриться? - с беспокойством заметила Темари.  
\- Это все бумажная работа, - со знанием дела заявил Канкуро, - ничего, скоро привыкнет и перестанет.  
  
\- Ну, как ты тут? - ввалился в кабинет Канкуро.  
Гаара одарил его взглядом, в котором одновременно читалось легкое раздражение (в прежние времена смертельно опасное для окружающих) и тень непонятного облегчения.  
\- Как видишь, - сухо сказал он.  
А посмотреть было на что. В кабинете высились настоящие горы бумаг и папок.  
\- Это они специально, - убежденно сказал Канкуро, - а вообще я тебе еды принес, вот, - он плюхнул на стол корзинку с провизией.  
\- Спасибо, - Гаара машинально взял было онигири из нее, но потом остановился, не донеся его до рта, и поднял взгляд на брата. - Ты не из своей мастерской?  
\- Они не отравленные! - оскорбился Канкуро. - Все еще сердишься за тот случай?  
Тогда он, действительно не подумав, явился к Гааре с едой, едва приведя себя в порядок после возни с марионетками, а значит - едва смыв с себя масло и яд. Хорошо, что Гаара вовремя почувствовал запах (сам Канкуро уже настолько свыкся с ним, что практически не замечал), и ничего не успел съесть.  
Гаара начал жевать онигири с явным сомнением на лице. А Канкуро почувствовал необъяснимый прилив умиления. Видеть как Гаара спокойно делает какие-то обыденные вещи было так чудно после стольких лет страха, и Канкуро торопился уловить каждое мгновение проявляющейся человечности своего непутевого новообретенного брата.


	8. Доклад

Пока капитан АНБУ делал доклад, Гаара, слушая его, невольно обратил внимание на одного из его подчиненных, стоящих рядом.  
Он заметил его, вернее ее, едва уловимую, почти внутреннюю дрожь, сравнимую с нервной или с дрожью от предвкушения, которая очень хорошо была знакома ему. На дрожь от страха это точно было не похоже. Значит, куноичи мерзла, даже не смотря на духоту, висящую в комнате. Это наводило на определенные мысли. На миг он встретился с ее невидимым взглядом из-под птичьей маски и явственно почувствовал немедленно возникшее между ними напряжение. Что-то явно было не в порядке. Куноичи чуть шевельнулась и отвернулась. Ее короткие волосы непонятного русого цвета были слегка взъерошены и торчали в разные стороны. Гаара поймал себя на мысли, что сравнивает ее с почтовым соколом, которого не раз видел вблизи. Тот временами похоже топорщил перья.  
Капитан тем временем закончил говорить и встал прямо, ожидая указаний. Гаара задумчиво глянул на него, а потом задал вопрос в лоб:  
\- Почему она мерзнет? - и кивнул на птичью маску.  
Та вздрогнула.  
\- Си? - капитан тут же повернулся к ней.  
\- Я всегда мерзну, - последовал мрачный глухой ответ.  
\- Даже когда так жарко? - с интересом поинтересовался Гаара.  
"Мерзнет птичка, птичка зябнет, может быть поджарим ее? Я что-то проголодался!" - голова слегка загудела от смеха Шукаку, но Гаара не дал никаким посторонним эмоциям отразиться на лице, только моргнул и продолжил:  
\- Если вы попали под дзюцу противника длительного воздействия, при возвращении стоит сразу обратиться к медикам, а не идти на доклад и терпеть.  
\- Благодарю за беспокойство, Казекаге-сама...  
"Не стоило ничего говорить," - неожиданно четко понял Гаара, но ни о чем жалеть и не думал.  
Пусть лучше пострадает гордость его подчиненного, а не его здоровье. Иначе какой из него Казекаге, если он не заботится о жителях своего селения?


	9. Потеря

\- Темари, - слышит она и тут же удивленно оборачивается, отложив в сторону книгу, над которой засиделась допоздна.  
Гаара стоит в проеме двери, глядя на нее со странным отчаянием.  
Она еще никогда не видела его таким уязвимым.  
\- Что случилось?..  
Так, непорядок. Почему у нее дрожит голос, когда ему нужна ее поддержка?  
\- Его нет... - Гаара говорит это с таким искренним недоумением, что у нее перехватывает дыхание.  
Разумеется, она знает о чем речь. Об однохвостом Шукаку, который жил в Гааре 16 лет, а потом его извлекли Акацки и где-то надежно запечатали, и ее брат, чудом выжив, остался как бы с половиной души.  
Она молчит какое-то время, мучительно пытаясь подобрать слова утешения, но потом понимает, что это бесполезно, и просто говорит:  
\- Иди сюда.  
И широко раскрывает руки, почти ожидая, что Гаара откажется подойти. Но Гаара буквально падает в них, и удивленной Темари, крепко-крепко обнявшей его, кажется, что сейчас он никакой не пятый Казекаге, а просто ужасно одинокий маленький мальчик.


	10. Прическа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеялось 700 главой манги

\- Гаара, - наставительно говорит Темари, - ты должен выглядеть серьезным и импозантным. Статус обязывает. А ты...  
\- Эй, сестренка, с каких это пор ты считаешь его несерьезным?  
Канкуро поднимает бровь. Гаара тоже в недоумении и внимательно слушает, одновременно проглядывая бумаги, скопившиеся на столе.  
\- Да ты посмотри, что у него на голове творится!  
\- Ох ты ж!.. Гаара, как давно ты стригся?  
\- Не помню.  
У Казекаге слишком много дел и обязанностей, чтобы следить еще и за своей внешностью. До сегодняшнего дня он даже не задумывался об этом. Досадное упущение с его стороны. Внешний вид может влиять на исход переговоров.   
Раньше это его не волновало. Чем больше крови было на одежде, тем сговорчивее были люди. Конечно, он понимал, что кровь совсем не способствует доверительным отношениям. Это просто пугало собеседников со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Но тогда его все устраивало.  
От старых привычек трудно избавиться. Можно только заменить их чем-то новым. Сейчас ему нельзя убивать просто так. Поэтому он носит одежду красного цвета в качестве компромисса.  
\- Давай я попробую кое-что, - Темари решительно шагает к нему, доставая что-то из сумки на поясе.  
Гаара тихо вздыхает и приказывает песчаной защите подпустить ее ближе. Ему не нравится, когда у него стоят за спиной и трогают его голову, но он терпит ради сестры.  
А еще ему любопытно.  
\- Готово!  
Гаара идет к зеркалу, слыша позади удивленный присвист Канкуро. Его окутывает странный запах, и он чувствует, что волосы как будто немного мокрые.  
Так он действительно выглядит серьезнее, решает Гаара, задумчиво глядя на свое отражение. И в глаза ничего не лезет.  
Темари нервно переплетает пальцы и следит за ним из угла комнаты.  
\- У тебя странный вкус, сестренка - ухмыляется Канкуро, - но мне нравится то, что получилось. Думаю, ему тоже. Правда, Гаара?  
\- Удобно, - соглашается он, осторожно прикасаясь к голове.  
Зачесанные назад волосы кажутся твердыми наощупь и чем-то напоминают шлем.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он, поворачиваясь к Темари. – Сегодня будет собрание. Проверю, как это сработает.  
\- Гаара, ты такой зануда! – Канкуро хохочет, запрокинув голову.  
Темари неловко улыбается, а потом не выдерживает и тоже начинает смеяться.  
\- Не за что.


End file.
